


when i'm with you

by webtastic



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of fluff drabbles! each will vary in length.</p><p>title from when i'm with you by best coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> these are all going to be pretty short. i haven't written about these two in a while but i had a sudden burst of inspiration!

A warmth he’s never felt envelops his heart and squeezes as his partner’s hand finds his own. He momentarily loses focus and he stops in place to take a deep breath. Everything is so new but it still manages to feel so right. Ben closes his eyes and lets the warmth spread throughout the rest of his body with a small smile. He looks over to his partner with a grin that infects Rook immediately.

“This is okay, right? I saw Gwen and Kevin doing this earlier.” Rook says obliviously as he continued walking towards their destination. Ben can’t seem to find the proper words to tell him why Gwen and Kevin do it without getting embarrassed. Instead he nods slowly then decides walking faster and pulling Rook along to the nearest table at Mr. Smoothy is the easier option.

“It’s fine. I like it.” Ben finally manages to say quietly trying his best to hide how nervous he really is.


	2. sleeping alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben hates sleeping alone

Ben hates sleeping alone. He always has. The nightmares always seem to catch up to him when he's alone in bed. He wakes up for the fourth time that night sweating and panting. He's afraid. He always is.  
_“I could die tomorrow, tonight even. I’m not invincible, I never was. I never will be.”_ Goes through his head. No matter how powerful the Omnitrix is, it can’t shield him from death. He sighs and holds his face in his trembling hands. He stays like that for a few moments before desperately reaching for the phone on the dresser beside his bed. He checks the time.

“3am…” He mutters. He hesitantly unlocks his phone and dials a familiar number. His heart pounds while he waits for someone to answer. 

“Ben?” The voice on the other line asks with a worried tone. Ben feels bad for waking him but he's terrified and he doesn't know what to do or who else to call. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Rook, I'm fine. I just-” He can’t finish his sentence without shaking.

“I’m sorry for waking you I just don't know what to do. I'm so afraid.” Ben manages to say with a shaky voice. “Can we do a video call? I want to see your face.” Ben knows what he's saying is embarrassing and he knows he'll regret it in the morning. He also knows Rook understands him. 

“Yes, just give me a minute. I will call you back.” Rook replies. Ben can still hear the worry in his partner’s voice. Ben’s voice sounds so small and so vulnerable.  
Ben turns on the lamp beside his bed and waits anxiously for the call. When it comes he answers immediately. He's quickly met with Rook’s concerned face. Ben smiles slowly, relieved. Something about Rook has always been comforting. Rook can see the sweat on Ben’s face, the bags under his eyes.

“Nightmares?” Rook puts two and two together. He remembers overhearing Ben speaking to Max about the frequent nightmares he gets. Ben nods slowly and Rook can't help but feel a little touched that he's the one his partner came to for help. 

“Can you keep the call on? It's okay if you fall asleep.. I just don't want to sleep alone.” Rook smiles sleepily and nods. Ben relaxes almost immediately. He rests his head back on his pillow and watches Rook do the same. They chuckle at each other and Ben can't help but blush a little. The two slowly fall asleep together listening to the sound of each other’s soft breathing. And occasional snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than i originally intended since i felt bad for taking so long to update (sorry!)  
> updates will come a lot more frequently hopefully.. this wasn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me  
> check out my tumblr btw i'd love to share headcanons or take writing prompts alienforce.tumblr.com


End file.
